Frozen 2
by ElsaFrozen
Summary: After the events of Frozen, Elsa meets the older brothers of Hans. They have come to apologize for their youngest brother's treachery. Are they evil or good? And what will she do when she finds out that one of them has the same powers that she does?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Night fell over the Southern Isles. The entire village was asleep. In the castle, one little boy was wide awake.

"Edmund, pss, Edmund," a five year old boy whispered to his eight year old brother. "Wake up! Let's go play."

The older boy groaned and snuggled deeper into his blanket. He ignored the youngest brother of the family.

Being shook by the younger sibling, made him open his dark brown eyes. He let out a soft groan. "Hans, go back to sleep," he mumbled as he shut his eyes again.

The red haired boy sighed and plopped down on top of him. "But I can't help it. I am bored and no one else will play with me," Hans said dramatically.

"Go play by yourself," Edmund told him aggregately. He pushed his youngest brother off the bed.

"Ouch," he said as he landed on his butt. His eyes lit up. An idea occurred to him. He climbed back on the bed. "Do you want to build a snowman?" He asked.

Edmund opened up one eye and grinned. He nodded.

Hans grabbed his hand and quietly the two brothers started to sneak out of the room shared by their older brother Thomas. Hans tripped over a toy and made a thumping sound.

Thomas woke up to the sound. He opened his eyes and stared at his brothers. "What are you two doing?" He asked.

"We are going to build a snowman," Hans answered proudly.

"Not without me," Thomas told them. Edmund's twin grabbed a winter coat and boots for himself and Hans. "Let's go."

"Wake up Christian too," begged Hans.

Thomas rolled his eyes and did as the youngest brother requested. He gently shook the other boy. He was a year older than the three brothers.

Christian woke and smiled when he noticed the coats and the boots. He hopped out of bed.

The four brothers walked out of their room quietly and ran down the hall.

Hans held onto Edmund's hand and dragged him down the stairs. "Come on, come on come on." He said loudly.

His older brothers motioned for him to be quiet. They did not want to wake up their other brothers. They would have gotten in trouble with their parents probably.

They entered the ballroom. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Hans exclaimed excitedly.

Edmund smiled. He held out his hands and started to form a circular motion with them. Blue light appeared out of them. He lighted his hands upward. Snow started to fall.

The four brothers laughed and started to have a snowball fight. It lasted for an hour.

Christian, Thomas, and Hans shivered from the cold. Thomas snapped his fingers. The snow disappeared. White sand appeared in its place. Christian grinned. He touched the floor with his hand. Water appeared. The ballroom had been transform into a tropical paradise.

Hans jumped into the water. He laughed as he swam. His older brothers joined him.

Edmund giggled when he jumped into the water. He kept laughing. Suddenly the water started to freeze and the youngest Prince of the Southern Isles was under the water.

Thomas quickly made the water disappear. Christian did the same with the sand, but it was too late. The damage had been done. Hans was shaking and could barely breathe. His skin was turning purple.

The three brothers looked at each other in alarm. "MOM! DAD!" They yelled at the exact time.

Edmund held his little brother. Tears fell from his eyes. Ice started to cover the floor and moved up the walls.

Their parents ran into the room.

"Boy," their father said. "This has go-"

He was interrupted by his wife running passed him. His eyes widened when he looked at his youngest son. He was shaking. "Get him by a fire," he told them.

They all nodded and did as they were told. They let out a sigh of relief when they noticed Hans was turning back to his normal color an hour later.

The three brothers looked at each other. Guilt was written on all of their faces.

Once they found out that he was right, they returned to their room. They each made an agreement that night. They would never get around Hans again, and they did get around him; they would pretend that he was invisible.

**Authors Note: Hello, Frozen fans! This is my first Frozen full length story that I have ever written. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think. I do not own Frozen.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Elsa bit her lip to keep from laughing at the funny faces Anna was making at her. The queen and princess were in a meeting to discuss certain trades in different places, but Anna was making it difficult to concentrate on what was being said. It did not help that person that was speaking had a monotone voice.

The other council members kept staring at Anna as well. They were as bored as the sisters were. They all started to laugh.

Elsa laughed as well. Snow started to climb up the walls. The queen blushed and apologized. She lifted her hands and the snow disappeared.

The council members smiled. They were very grateful for their queen. She was very wise and did well at ruling. She and her sister kept Arendelle lively.

Suddenly the doors to the room burst opened. Kai, the head servant, walked in. A panicked look was on his face. He gave a quick bow to the royal sisters then stood up straight. "Pardon me, Your Highnesses, but they are here." He left the room with a small smile.

Elsa nodded. "The meeting is over. We will continue this discussion tomorrow. I still believe that trading with Corona will be are best bet. Now if you will excuse me, I have another meeting to attend too."

The council members nodded at the queen and quickly exited the throne room.

Anna gave her sister a confused look. As far as the princess knew, this was the only meeting today. Her older sister motioned for her to leave. The strawberry blonde haired girl frowned, but did as she was asked.

The queen took a deep breath. She fiddled with her platinum blonde braid. She took in another deep breath and sat on her throne.

The doors opened and Kai entered again. "Your Majesty, introducing the Princes of the Southern Isles," he said.

Three tall male figures entered the room. Kai cleared his throat as he began to introduce the three princes. "Prince Christian of the Southern Isles" A man with strawberry blonde hair in a low ponytail, pale skin, and blue eyes stepped forward and bowed. "Prince Thomas of the Southern Isles." A man with tan skin, brown hair, and brown eyes bowed. "Prince Edmund of the Southern Isles." A man with dark brown hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes followed the example of his brothers.

Queen Elsa stood and curtsied. She gave a slight smile toward Edmund. She had met the young man at the ball of her coronation. He was a very kind man and was nothing like Hans. It was he who had given her the idea to make an ice skating rink for her people to skate on. He had begged for forgiveness for his brother and had asked her to not cut off trade with the Southern Isles for a year at least. The Southern Isles was sadly going through a drought and needed the trade from Arendelle to survive.

When she heard this, Elsa went to the Southern Isles herself. She wanted to make sure that the prince was telling the truth, and she had to present a trial for Hans as well. When she had stepped out of the boat, her heart broke at the sight. The people were dehydrated. Elsa felt terrible for the people. She had caused it to snow lightly accidentally.

The people started to clap. They were happy to see snow. The cold air felt wonderful to them and the snow was turning into water.

Elsa smiled. It made her feel pleased with herself that she was able to help in a small way.

The Snow Queen shook her head. She need to focus on the meeting at hand. 'Let's get down to business shall we?" She asked.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked as he saw Anna with her ear on the door to the throne room.

"Hush," the strawberry blonde hair princess told her blond boyfriend. She put her ear closer to the door. Her blue eyes widened. Anger flashed across her face. "How dare she!" she murmured.

Kristoff gave her a confused look. "Anna?"

The princess back away from the door and started to pace. "I can't believe that she is going to consider continuing doing trade with the good for nothing weasel ugly princess and queen killing kingdom!" She exclaimed angrily.

Kristoff eyes widened. Was the queen nuts? She was actually considering doing trade with the Southern Isles after what happened to them?! He clutched his fists.

The door to the throne room opened. Elsa stepped out of the room. She let out a sharp breath. "Anna, I need to speak to you." The platinum blonde haired girl's blue eyes darted to Kristoff. "Alone. Please."

Anna nodded. Kristoff gave her a hug and kissed her gently on the cheek. "It is going to be all right," he whispered in her ear.

Once the sisters were alone, the younger sister glared at her sister. "Are you going to continue trading with them?" She asked angrily.

Elsa took a deep breath and nodded.

"Why?"

The snow queen exhaled. "The Southern Isles is still in a drought. It has gotten so bad, Anna, that fires are starting. The country is in great need. If this was happening in Arendelle, we would need all the help we could get right?"

Anna sighed. She did not want to continue trade with them, but she knew that she should not condemn an entire country for the actions of one man. "Okay, let's sign the contract, but make it for six months. We should take them to Grand Pappy to make sure they are telling the truth first."

Elsa nodded. That would be satisfactory to her and it would be a good way to ensure that the Princes were telling the truth. "Come with me as I talk to them please. I don't want to lose my temper in there."

The princess nodded, took her sister's hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she walked inside the room.

The three Princes were sitting in some chairs that had been set out during the trade meeting. The young men stood up to greet the two female royal. They each gave a small bow to the ladies.

"Have you considered our propositions, Your Majesty?" Christian asked.

Anna nodded at the exact same time as her sister. "We have," Elsa said. "Before we agree to it, I want to take you to the trolls to make sure the three of you are being truthful."

The brothers looked at each other. "Yes, mam," they said at the exact same time.

The two women looked at each other surprised. They had expected a different reaction. This was going to interesting.

**Author's Note: I apologize that it took so long for me to update. My college has sadly blocked fanfiction on the internet. It will be a while before I am able to update again.**

.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Kristoff glared at the three princes as he loaded the sled with the things that he, Sven, and the royals would need on their journey to see the trolls. He grumbled as he continued to load the sled. He was not a happy person at the moment. He did not want to take the Princes to the trolls. They were his family. He could not believe that Elsa and Anna were doing this. If the Royal Ice Harvester and Deliver could have his way, he would happily leave the Princes where they were at, but the look Anna was giving him prevented him from doing so. He let out a sigh. He picked up the lantern and climbed into the sled. "Ready?" The blonde haired man asked.

Anna hopped into the sled after him. She sat beside him. A smile was on her face. "I was born ready!" She exclaimed excitedly.

The three princes chuckled at her and climbed into the back of the sled. Elsa joined them and sat beside her sister. She gave her a smile.

"Sven, g-"

"Wait for me! I want to come!" Olaf yelled interrupting Kristoff.

Edmund, Christian, and Thomas turned to the voice. Their eyes widened. A snowman was walking toward them. Well, running would be a more accurate word to describe what it was doing. The brothers looked like they were going to faint.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff grinned. It was funny to see how scared the princes of the Southern Isles looked. They could use Olaf for their advantage.

"Come along, Olaf," the Snow Queen said. Her smile widened.

The snowman climbed into the sled. He sat down beside Edmund. He looked at the three brothers. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He said as Sven took off at a walk.

"Hi," they answered uneasily.

Olaf leaned over to Edmund and gave him a hug. The poor prince looked at the Queen for help. He was very uncomfortable being hugged by a snowman.

After a few seconds, the snowman let go. "Man, you are cold. You feel like Elsa."

A nervous look appeared on the dark brown haired prince's face. It was so fast though that Anna and Elsa thought they imagined it.

"So how has Hans been behaving?" Anna asked. The young princess would never admit it but she had a deep fear of Hans escaping and trying to kill her sister again. She was also worried that he would kill Kristoff.

"He has been really good so far. He is still in jail, though," Christian said sadly.

"Do you want him out of jail? After everything he has done?" Elsa questioned.

The three princes nodded at the queen.

"Why?" Anna asked. She kept her voice level. She took a deep breath as her sister touched her shoulder to calm her down.

"He's our brother. There is nothing that can change that. Even though we don't agree with what he did and know he needs to be punished, we still love him." Edmund said.

Kristoff sped Sven up. The reindeer took off at a run.

Thirty minutes later, they arrived to their destination. The three princes took a deep breath. It was time to meet the trolls.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Elsa let out a deep breath as she stepped out the sled. She closed her eyes and gulped. She had not seen the trolls since she was eight years old. She would never admit it, but she afraid to see the trolls. Her memory of what had happened the last time she had seen them made her shudder. She took another deep breath.

Anna noticed the fear in her older sister's eyes. She gave her hand a squeeze.

The Snow Queen smiled at the gesture. She could do this. It would just have to be one step at a time.

Kristoff closed his eyes as he walked toward the rocks that were on the ground. He was really nervous about coming back to see his family since Anna was with him. Last time he had come, the trolls had been trying to marry to two of them. He hoped that that would not happen again.

It wasn't that he did not want to marry Anna. He did. He just wasn't ready to be married yet. He had a lot of things to learn. He knew this. He had to learn things about being a king since Anna was the heir to the throne of Arendelle should something ever happen to Elsa. He also had to learn how to read properly.

The Royal Ice Master and Deliverer of Arendelle took another step forward. He squatted next to the rocks. "Hey, how have yall been?" He asked cheerfully.

Edmund, Thomas, and Christian look at each other confused as they saw the blonde haired boy talking to the rock.

"He's crazy," Christian whispered.

"I thought he had a stable mind. He seemed so normal," Thomas whispered back.

Edmund stared at his brothers. "I'll distract him while you guys leave," He said. The dark haired prince was about the talk to the rocks like Kristoff, but was interrupted by a lot of rocks rolling toward him and his brothers. The brother's grabbed each other's hands and started to run off.

Elsa grabbed Edmund's gloved hand before they could get too far. "It's okay," she told them. "We should have warned you, but the rocks are the trolls."

"Oh," the three brothers said in unison. They watched in amazement as the rocks transformed into the creatures that they had heard so much about.

The trolls were very excited to see Kristoff. They were screaming his name joyfully and excitedly. The little trolls, who were obviously children, were jumping all over him. They were asking him several questions which he answered in all honesty.

Anna let out a smile as she saw how Kristoff was behaving. He was going to make a great father one day. She could tell. She cleared her throat slightly.

Immediately the trolls stopped what they were doing. They stared at the princess and blinked.

"He's brought her back!" Kristoff's troll mother named Budda yelled excitedly.

The princess sighed as she was picked up in a similar fashion to what she had been the last time she had been here. She smiled as she landed into the arms of her boyfriend.

"Are you here to get married?" One of the trolls asked.

Kristoff and Anna blushed. They were hoping to avoid this awkwardness with them. Apparently, it could not be avoided.

Elsa and the three princes covered their mouths with their hands to keep from laughing at how red the couple's faces had turned. They each shook their head.

"Hi," the Snow Queen said shyly.

The trolls stopped what they were doing and turned to the queen. They had not seen her since she had accidentally frozen her sister's head as a child.

Grandpappi, the oldest and the leaders of the trolls, walked toward the queen. He gave her a slight bow. "It is good to see you again, your Majesty. I am pleased to see that you are in complete control of your powers now," he said.

Elsa grinned. "It is nice to see you too , sir," the queen replied.

The older troll was going to speak some more but Budda began to talk before he had a chance to say anything. "The queen has brought three men with her," she stated. She looked up and down at the three brothers. "She must have brought them because she wants to get married!"

"WHAT?! NO!" The men from the princes and Elsa yelled in shock. Their face turned blood red.

"I have a girlfriend," Thomas said.

"I am getting married in a couple of months," Christian said.

All of the trolls looked at Edmund and Elsa. The two had not spoken. They knew the queen did not a boyfriend. They grabbed Edmund and pushed him toward Elsa.

"WE aren't- we don't- no!" The two royals said simultaneously.

Anna, Kristoff, Thomas, and Christian laughed. This was going to be interesting.

Grandpappi shook his head. Budda was always trying to play matchmaker. It was ridiculous.

The trolls continued making the queen and prince get closer to each other. They get pushing and shoving them.

One of the young trolls attempted to grab Edmund's hand. He jumped and reached for it. He sighed as the only thing he grabbed was the glove.

Edmund's eyes widened at the loss of his glove. Ice shot out his hand.

**I am so sorry it took so long for me to update. I have been having major health issues with my liver.**


End file.
